Just for tonight
by DoodeSeriously
Summary: Elena's friends take her away on a girlie weekend after her failed relationship with Stefan and a love affair gone wrong with his brother, Damon. She meets a hot stranger who will turn her world upside down. At least for one night. AU/AH.


_A/N: This fic is written for my lovely friend, aj81writing, who without a doubt is the most amazing I've met in a very long time. No matter what, she is ALWAYS here for me. I cannot thank you enough. I know your love for All Things Mason. Well, here we go..._

* * *

><p>"<em>Welcome to a place called Paradise<em>

_They try to gamble on us, they be like a pair of dice…_

_Hell is filled with broken dreams_

_And I know the doorman personally…_

_Got this thing in my chest dying to get out_

_Is there a velvet rope up in the clouds..?"_

The throngs of bodies made the dance floor seem like a living organism moving in several different directions all at once. Elena felt herself almost floating among the sweaty torsos of the dancing crowd. Not that she minded – it was a relief. Her life had been turned upside down in the last couple of months and she'd decided she needed a break from it all. So when Bonnie and Caroline had suggested a girly weekend in Charlotte, she hadn't turned the idea down. She had embraced it, the way only a teenager could – a teenager with a broken heart and a terrible sense of men in general. At least that's how Caroline had put it to her, and who was she to argue?

She'd fallen head over heels in love with the new star quarter back at the College she attended – Stefan Salvatore. With his twinkling eyes and charming smile, he was a stunner. And best part of him, he didn't even know or care. He'd swept her off her feet in an instant – wooing her – all brooding brows and strong arms. Love at first sight, there had been nothing she wouldn't do for him. She'd lost herself in his forest green gaze; that dreamy stare that had made her fantasize of a house with a white picket fence and lazy Sunday mornings spent with their children on the porch swing – the perfect marriage, the perfect future. Feeling safe and loved.

Enter Damon.

Damon was a demon – full of mystery and darkness. His whispers in her ears had caused chills of lust rolling down her spine. Never had she ever felt as wanted or pursued like she did with him. He called to the small part of her that wanted drama and excitement. And there was nothing safe about him, he practically screamed danger. With his messy raven hair and startling blue eyes he had managed to seduce her away from the love of her life. She didn't even known how it happened. One day she was with the man she loved – the next she was in bed with his sworn enemy, and what was even worse – his own brother.

"_I'll meet you up in heaven way in the back_

_So we can do what we do now in the black…_

_And we're dancing, and we're dancing around_

_In a club called Heaven, halos tripping out_

_And we're dancing, in a club called Heaven_

_Never going down"_

Elena pushed some damp hair out of her eyes and tried to fan herself with her hand, not that it worked. The humidity in the air was stifling and the smell of sweat lay heavy around her. She'd managed to lose sight of Caroline and Bonnie ages ago but she wasn't worried though. She had her cell phone in her front pocket and one of the spare keys to the hotel they were staying at. Bonnie had the other. She closed her eyes and tried to enjoy the beat of the music.

Her purple vest top clung to her body and she was glad she'd decided on that short denim skirt her aunt Jenna had bought her earlier in the summer because the air was standing still and if there was an air-conditioner working somewhere in this place, she was still to find it. She knew a bead of sweat was slowly finding its way down the front of her top, but she ignored it as she let the music ripple through her body. Swaying her body to the beat she felt a pair of hands on her hips. She opened her eyes and was met by a pair of eyes shining a sparkling emerald green. If it hadn't been for the tiny, but charming gap between his two front teeth as he smiled down at her, she might have resisted. But the music pumping, together with the vodkas she'd had earlier in the night provided enough relaxation for her to go with the flow a bit. Plus – he was gorgeous.

Elena felt herself pulling closer to him as if by an invisible force. His hands were lazily placed at her sides not trying to guide her or force her, just slowly moving together with her to the music. His hands were strong and firm, they made her feel precious but at the same time wanted. There was a slight curl to his top lip and she licked her lips as she stared longingly at them. The stranger said something she couldn't make out over the music booming out of the speakers, but she nodded and his hands skimmed along her hips and to her back. Her arms went around his neck automatically, and his hard body was pushing up against hers.

Her breathing sped up and she didn't dare looking up at him. What was she doing? This was nothing like her. – She quickly pushed away the thought of Damon's hot tongue dancing across her shoulder blade just thirty six hours previously. Closed her eyes against the image of hurt in Stefan's eyes as he realized what she had done. Pushed away the guilt that had been eating her up from the inside the past months. She reached up and buried her face against his shoulder. Feeling her positive response, his hands slowly started caressing her back and the top of the curve of her buttocks.

"_See myself at the pearly gates_

_Waiting all out for a room with a view_

_Go away but my tombstone say_

_How your past catches up with you_

_Never would I ever trade my blood for oil_

_I'll leave the game like Michael's "Blood on the Dancefloor"_

His hands were under her top with one of his thumbs grazing the thin material of her bra covering her aching bud. They were standing outside against the brick wall of the club, the music throbbing dully from inside. He was nibbling her neck, making shivers of pleasure run up and down her spine and she hooked her leg around his waist. The stranger (the stranger!) wasted no time at all, sliding his hand along her naked thigh and in under her skirt before he, seemingly with no effort at all, lifted her off the ground.

"We can't do this", she breathed against his lips, those soft lips urging her on. She couldn't stop. She needed him to do it. She wouldn't stop if he didn't make her. Her other leg came up around his waist as if from its own volition and he smirked at her.

"Your body tells me a different story."

Elena moaned when his fingers rubbed against one of her hardened peaks. His tongue slipped back in between her lips and she massaged it with her own while she pushed herself flush against him, searching for relief against the scorching heat pooling between her legs. His mouth trailed its way down her neck to her cleavage where he let his tongue slip down the junction of her heaving breasts.

Elena pulled herself closer to him, nearly moaning out loud, biting her bottom lip to keep quiet. The alley might be dark but there were passerby's that could easily spot them. She felt his hand reach in between them and slowly make its way to her damp panties. He found her moist and waiting for his ministrations and he groaned quietly.

"God, you're so damn sexy." He slipped his finger along her wet heat and she bucked her hips in response. They were both shaking from exertion due to the position they were in, but also from frustration. "I need to have you, you're so…" He slid a finger inside of her and felt her tighten around him. "…so perfect."

His teeth grazed the soft skin of her breast as he pulled the material down using his mouth. Elena leaned her head against the wall, feeling the rough material scrape against her back. She sucked in a breath as the cool air made her bud pucker up just before the strangers mouth let his tongue slowly swirl around her. His finger was moving in and out of her in a steady pace while his thumb found the center of her pleasure to which he gently massaged her into a heavenly state of mind.

She couldn't take it any longer. She needed to feel him inside of her. Letting go of his neck, she started working on the front of his jeans, to free him of his clothing. He laughed hoarsely, but let her get on with it. He just slipped his finger back out of her and continued kissing her and caressing her breasts, gently biting her bottom lip and licking his way down her jaw.

Elena nearly smirked as he sprung free of his jeans. He was as well-endowed as she had suspected in the club when she'd felt his hardness rubbing up against her. She sighed in relief as she lowered herself onto him, knowing this would be a ride of her life.

She stopped for a second and looked at him. This stranger, literally sweeping her off her feet. "What's your name, by the way?" she moaned, just as he entered her, quite forcefully.

"Mason", he replied, his eyes barely open and his mouth in a sloppy, but very sexy smile. "My name's Mason."

_~The End~_

* * *

><p><em>Lyrics from: Club called Heaven by Black Cards<br>_


End file.
